


【博君一肖AU】香港爱情故事

by Schinz



Series: 香港爱情故事 [1]
Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hong Kong, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz
Summary: 平行宇宙，OOC，请勿上升背景是2019年之前的香港，因为我只会写自己熟悉的地方。在这座寸土寸金速食爱情的城市里，也会有夏天的风吹过人设普通：金融民工战 x 大学生博，这两种人最容易在兰桂坊的晚上相遇
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: 香港爱情故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690315
Kudos: 7





	【博君一肖AU】香港爱情故事

1.  
一月的伦敦很烦人，天黑得早，还有淅淅沥沥的冷雨。飘雨的程度不需要打伞，但是落在身上总带起一丝萧瑟冷意。晚上八点，肖战下班回到自己的公寓。公寓内一片寂静黑暗，他径直走到餐桌旁，打开了一盏吊灯，暖黄的光芒小小地照亮了客厅一角。

今天下班还不算太晚，肖战一边想着一边打开印度餐厅的外卖盒。独自一人吃晚饭的时候，他总会看一看手机。没有新的工作电邮，很好。查查比特币的价格，今天的涨幅让投资小有成果。突然，手机提醒他已经生成了去年八月份的回忆相册。一般他是不会去理自己的手机这种尝试人性化的举措，但今天也是无聊。

点进去，第一张是王一博看着海的照片，海风吹动少年人的额发，照片只看到他的侧颜。

啊，已经是去年夏天的事情了么？

2.  
“Happy hour after work?”屏幕显示Marius Wong通过彭博终端里面的私聊向他发送了一条信息。

星期五晚上八点半，香港国金中心二期82层的办公室里灯火通明，投行里的金融民工们依然为今夜维港的璀璨夜色贡献着一份光亮。

“汪卓成，有没搞错，我就坐在你旁边。有必要发信息吗？”肖战瞪了一眼他旁边工位上的同事。

（已经简单翻译，根据投行腔，肖 · Sean · 战说的应该是： “Seriously, Marius, I am right next to you. 有必要message我吗？”）

“今天下班这么晚，都没有happy hour了。”

“今天是礼拜五，你总不能直接回家吧？” 汪 · Marius ·卓成抬了抬眉。“我最近在Tinder上match了一个女孩，今天晚上约她出来去兰桂坊。她朋友也会出来，你要帮帮我。”

肖战的办公手机突然响起，“哎哎好啦。”肖战说完以后马上拿起手机接听，语言瞬间从半英半粤转换成国语：“李总您好，我是UBS的小肖。。。”

3.  
10点钟的兰桂坊，热闹才刚刚拉开帷幕。在这座小山坡上密密麻麻开着夜店和酒吧，是旅游景点，更是各种风流故事开始的地方。六月的晚上已经十分闷热，夜色尚早，拿着相机的游客们还没有离开，各种时尚男女才刚刚开始往山坡上走，在兰桂坊略显狭窄的道路上俨然人云如织。

经常夜蒲的年轻女孩子们穿着又短又紧的裙子和高跟鞋从地铁口和出租车里出来，穿过城市亮丽的霓虹招牌。她们的假睫毛扑闪扑闪，在路上见到认识的人会夸张地拥抱和用美式口音英语互相问候。7-11便利店前的空地聚集了囊中羞涩的大学生，买了啤酒或者果味伏特加来pre-drink热身。喝得有点上头才进夜店，避免购买夜店里的高价酒水。音乐还未热烈的酒吧里坐着各种打工仔，基本上都是金融狗，还未换下西装革履的精英们一边喝酒一边抱怨老板或者客户的操蛋要求。

这个城市有非常生机勃勃的一面，像是热带植物一样青翠浓密、汁水充沛。永远五光十色，铺展喧闹。

肖战记得几个月前刚下飞机的那一刻就感受到了迎面扑来的热潮，这里与阴雨绵绵的雾都大相径庭。热辣的温度和嘈杂的人声构成了永不停歇的城市。

汪卓成穿过人群，拿来了两杯Gin Tonic。肖战抿下一口，加了青瓜片的透明饮料里浮沉着冰块，隐隐可以驱散一些暑气。

“为什么要来Baby Buddha，这里的人太年轻。”肖战环顾四周，感觉被一帮读大学的小屁孩包围。“他们穿着T恤和匡威来clubbing，你看到没有？啧啧。”

“这里是那个女孩子选的，她正在读大三。”汪卓成打着哈哈。

“相当可以啊，和小朋友谈恋爱！她有多小？” 

“比我小四岁吧。你别乱说啊，这是我们第一次见面，还不一定能成呢。”

肖战耸耸肩，当是答应了。真的好热，他解开袖扣，把袖子折起到手臂上。回头看了看酒吧深处，人越来越多，年轻的孩子们已经挨着挤着在跳舞。穿白色T恤的人很多，被夜场的灯光一照，映出荧荧的紫光。

“喂，她的女生朋友也要来。听说挺好看的，机会我已经给到你了。兄弟我不想看你在这外派的一年里没有性生活。”

“得了吧你。”

随后不久，两个穿黑色连衣裙的女孩子袅袅婷婷地来了。不愧是好朋友，连妆容刘海都类似，眼皮上闪耀着大片亮粉。不过，肖战对学生没什么兴趣，她们比他小6岁，可能生活费还是向爸妈拿的呢。肖战放松地向后坐着，听着汪卓成为了套近乎，向想去澳大利亚working holiday的女孩讲述他自己在澳洲读大学时的事情，脸上带着一个略有戏谑的微笑。

一杯饮料很快见底，肖战循例问了桌上的人要不要喝的（“不需要，谢谢”），便走向吧台再去买一杯。

4.  
王一博在Baby Buddha刚刚兼职了两个星期，反正学校放暑假，时间生生多出一大块来。两个星期时间不多不少，刚好让他熟悉吧台流程，知道bartender有什么责任和特权。

比如，如果有好看的女孩进来，bartender是可以送她们饮料喝的。一个场子里好看的女孩越多，人气就越旺，生意也越好。

他不知道的是，在他兼职的这两个星期里，酒吧简直客如云来。不是因为美女而是因为他，夜蒲的女孩子们纷纷交头接耳“Baby Buddha的bartender Yibo简直太帅了，他应该多跳舞而不是在吧台后面调酒。“”那么好看的小哥哥，只可惜是个哑巴，一句话都没对我说。“

这些目光对他来说习以为常，王一博17岁起就开始各种打工，基本上都以刷脸为主。之前他还在A&F卖过衣服，A&F挑的员工全部都是俊男美女，以此来吸引顾客。刚开业的时候商店门口安排了两个不穿上衣的美貌男生，一有客人进来就要热情地打招呼：Hey how’s it going? 好在王一博太白，从没安排过这个岗位，只是穿着略紧身的T恤收银而已。

今晚，汪卓成和肖战一进来的时候，王一博就已经看到他们了。在大学生聚集的酒吧看到上班族，倒也时有发生，十有八九是过来钓漂亮妹妹的。但那个瘦高的黑发男生还挺好看。王一博看他解下袖扣，细致地把袖口折了两圈，露出骨节分明的手腕和清瘦的小臂。

“Vodka Cranberry, please.” 玩得正嗨的女孩子挤到吧台，向王一博挥挥手。

他收回目光，最后一幕看到那个人说着什么突然笑了起来，笑靥温柔，不比那些漂亮妹妹差。

“麻烦一杯Gin Tonic。”过了没多久，那人倒自己过来了。王一博熟练地拿下一个玻璃杯，把柠檬汁，冰块和琴酒加入调酒壶，摇至外部结霜后倒入杯内，又再加入冰块和青瓜，最后再加满汤力水至杯沿。

“给信用卡行吗？”

“On the house.” 王一博把刚调好的饮品放到肖战面前。

“什么？音乐声太大。”

王一博勾勾手指，示意他再靠近一点。

他看见肖战低垂下来的眼睛，眼尾有天然扬起的弧度。他对他的耳朵说：“这一杯是请你喝的，因为你特别好看。”

“哇哦，” 肖战感受到王一博的鼻息碰到他的脸上，他直起身子又笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，莫名的眼波流转。“那谢谢啦。”

5.  
那天晚上，肖战汪卓成他们一直蒲到了早上四点钟，Tinder date的朋友已经回去了，小女孩央着汪卓成陪她去吃一家24小时的英式早餐店当夜宵。肖战见形势大好，决定开溜。

正值兰桂坊打车的高峰，等车的队伍绵延几十米，里面站着靠在栏杆上要吐不吐的人、激情拥吻的男女、还有三三两两聚在一起聊天的人们，夜晚的热闹还未落幕。不知道为什么，肖战突然不是很想马上回家，他走进挨着酒吧旁的一个小小街心公园，点燃了一只烟，看来来往往的各色人们。

王一博刚刚下班，正走过酒吧旁的公园，忽然听到一声口哨。他转头，是之前在Baby Buddha出现过的美貌上班族。此刻肖战的脸沉在夜色中，只有一部分额角被街灯照亮，一点红光在他的唇边忽明忽灭。

“嗨。” 王一博走过去坐在了肖战身边。

“Sean。”

“Yibo。” 

他俩握了握手。

“你的真名是什么？我不喜欢叫英文名，那代表我对你一无所知。” 肖战递给王一博一只烟，王一博自己拿出打火机点燃了。火光亮起的一刹，照映出少年的眉眼和蓝绿色头发。

“肖战。”

“你好，我叫王一博。”

“你还在读书吗？”

“嗯，在这里只是暑假兼职。”

“哇哦。”

王一博心想，又来了，怎么有种故作惊讶的样子。

“那你年纪很小啊。”

“还好吧，我21了。你呢？”

“比你大六岁，是个老人了。”

“少来。”其实肖战看起来很年轻啊，一点不觉得有年龄差。

像其他初相识的人一样，两人不能免俗地交换了彼此的个人信息，王一博知道了肖战在英国出生长大，从事金融业，在香港的工作合约只签了一年；肖战知道了王一博在港大读工程，打着两份工，父母住在元朗但是为了上学方便他自己在西营盘租房住，家里有两个姐姐都已经结婚了，喜欢狗，喜欢淋雨的感觉，喜欢街舞和赛车，正在存钱因为想去冰岛看极光，不喜欢吃甜食。

“。。。” 王一博突然有点后悔，自己怎么突然那么多话。噼里啪啦的停不下来，越说越多。对面的人只是微笑着应和他，时不时说 “是吗？”，“哦？”。

肖战初见王一博时只觉得他是一个挺帅的冷酷男生，染成蓝色的头发和满耳琳琅的耳环看起来不好接近，谁想到一说起话来就迅速变回一个21岁的大男孩。这样的王一博十分可爱，真诚而可爱，让人想摸一摸他的后颈。之前还说自己不喜欢小朋友，现在真是啪啪打脸。

还没来得及回过神，嘴角突然被王一博伸来的手指揩了一下，少年向前倾身查看，秀美的五官在眼前放大。“原来你有颗唇下痣啊。”

肖战忍不住又要微笑，什么啊，难道这就是现在年轻人撩人的招数吗？

礼尚往来，他也向王一博靠近，一片温热的唇覆盖在另一片温热的唇上。只停留一秒，他便坐回去，稍微歪头看王一博的反应。

“。。。你爱陌生人吗？”王一博说了句话，没头没脑的。他的刘海轻轻扫过眉梢，好看。

“不，只是你。”

肖战扳过王一博的肩，又吻了上去。对比之前的浅吻，这一次他吻得深情，尚未熟悉的嘴唇相互接触缠绵。王一博热烈回应，没有人想败在下风，两个人吻得认真而久，这种肌肤相亲一下激得人脑袋发懵。此刻肖战也不需要保持理智，便放任自己坠入这片混沌之中。

片刻后，两人分开。王一博原本清明的眼睛变得雾蒙蒙的，嘴唇被亲的有点红。肖战猜自己看起来也差不多。

“我住得近，要上去坐坐吗？”肖战问。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 还没写完哦


End file.
